Switching receptacle connectors, especially jack connectors, usually adopt various signal contacts and at least one grounding contact for achieving multi-channels sound or picture video/audio signal transmissions therethrough. Pertinent prior art can be referred to U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,022,872 and 5,893,767 as well as Taiwan patent application Nos. 85218465 and 82207507. As can be seen from these references, the configurations of the signal contacts of a conventional switching receptacle connector are commonly different from each other. Accordingly, a housing of the conventional switching receptacle connector should be formed to have receiving slots or grooves with different configurations for retaining the different signal contacts and the grounding contact therein, respectively. The complete structure of the switching receptacle connector is thus complicated. Moreover, the signal contacts and the grounding contact need to be assembled to the housing respectively. Consequently, the manufacturing process of the switching receptacle connector is complicated and the manufacturing cost thereof is increased. Furthermore, automatic mass production of the switching receptacle connector is difficult to be realized.
Another pertinent prior art can referred to U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,907. Three contact assemblies are disclosed in the '907 patent. Among them, two pairs of them are substantially the same. Each pair of the two pairs of the contact assemblies has a movable contact and a stationary contact. Each movable contact includes upper and lower spring elements integrally connected together by punching or welding in overlapping relationships. The movable contact and the stationary contact of a same pair each form a contacting portion for electrically contacting with each other before a plug is inserted therebetween. Another pair of the contact assembly also includes a movable contact and a stationary contact. The movable contact is different from the movable contacts of the former two pairs of the contact assemblies and forms a V-shaped element 61 for electrically contacting with the plug.
However, it is still difficult to realize mass-production which benefits reduced manufacturing costs thereof since the three pairs of the contact assemblies are not all the same and the structures of the contact assemblies are quite complicated. To the contrary, the complicated connections between the upper and lower spring elements of the movable contacts of the former two pairs will result in higher costs thereof.
Therefore, a switching receptacle connector with improved contacts design is desired.